


Found in Fate, Lost to Time

by misc_muse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/M, Romance, Time Travel, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misc_muse/pseuds/misc_muse
Summary: When Ladybug and Chat Noir face a twisted akuma all seems lost. Paris has fallen, Ladybug is gone, but Chat Noir is still fighting for hope even as his dwindles. The board is re-set when a new player suddenly arrives, bringing a miraculous hope with her, one that Chat thought had died with Ladybug. A Ladybug that never really died.





	Found in Fate, Lost to Time

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me if you want on my new tumblr! miscmuse4u.tumblr.com Im new to tumblr and this fandom and debated on dipping my toes but here I am. (ﾉ∇≦*)
> 
> This is the prologue so it's short and needs to get to the meat of the story. This story will only be about 5 chapters, and will be longer after this one. I have the second already in the works and will hopefully have it out by the end week. Let me know what you think!! I hope y'all like it. ╭( ･ㅂ･)و
> 
> All mistakes are my own

 

Prologue

 

* * *

 

 

“Chat look out!”

He heard the warning a second before he felt a familiar wire tangle around his waist, yanking him forcefully to the side with a less than graceful tumble. The spot he just stood on exploded violently in a blast of debris and falling rock.

The familiar zipping of the cord and soft padded feet landing beside him had Chat looking away from the carnage and smiling up sheepishly at the furrowed brow Ladybug shot his way.

“Thanks Bugaboo, this cat almost went splat.”

Ladybug crouched into a defensive stance, her attention focused fully on the akuma raining destruction down on Paris.

“Chat, this is no time for jokes. You cant space out here. This akuma is a nasty one.”

Chat rose to his feet quickly, clutching his staff with a flourishing spin.

“Oh, so you noticed too?”

The cackling akuma above them was a different brand of fierce. Rarely did Hawk Moth produce such formidable foes, but this one was proving its worth.

“I don't know where he found this one, but we need to be on guard.” Ladybug commented. never letting her attention stray.

“Ah, my lady, with my seven lives, and your luck, it will be im- _paw-_ sible for this akuma to beat us.”

Ladybug slanted those cerulean eyes towards him briefly before looking ahead with a smirk.

“Just try to keep up kitty,” she warned a second before swinging her yo-yo forward and flying through the air.

Chat followed after her quickly, launching himself up towards the rooftops and taking off into a speedy run as soon as his feet hit the shingles. There were a lot of moments Chat loved his enchanted sense and skills, but he was especially grateful for them during fights like these.

This particular akuma was different than all the others they’d fought in the past.

He called himself The Voyager, but where the kooky names Hawk Moth gave his possessed victims usually associated with their unique powers, this one seemed not too.

There was a touch of hysteria to the man, his eyes wild, smile splitting. The grin was as menacing as the grayish hue to his skin coupled with the jet black outfit to fit the whole ensemble. He didn't rattle on about how wronged he’d been, didn't openly seek any particular revenge, and barley spoke in cohesive sentences.

The Voyager just attacked. Attacked with everything he was worth, ruining homes and infrastructure Chat would otherwise be concerned with if Ladybug didn't have her miraculous healing.

Voyager was ruthless and dangerous, barley allowing any time for a breath between his relentless assaults.

Needless to say, Chat was very happy to have the added stamina and strength to keep up with this particular akuma.

Ladybug swung in front of him suddenly in a clipping move, Chat catching himself last minute on one foot and redirecting his momentum to follow the girl down towards the street where The Voyager was hovering.

They landed hunched behind an upturned car, a prominent scowl gracing Ladybugs face.

“I’m getting too old for this.” Ladybug ground out beside him. The endless cat and mouse game wearing on her nerves.

“Dont worry Bugaboo, you’re beautiful just the way you are. I'll love you even when you’re old and wrinkly.” Chat couldn't resist the flirtatious comment parred with a suggestive wink.

He could tell how tightly wound Ladybug was, after working along side the girl for over four years he knew that easing her mind would help hone her fighting mind. When she was getting anxious about fights, and overly in her head, Chat knew a well placed pun or flirt would bring her out of the dark space. Contrary to the vehement denial she repeatedly spewed about it after the fact.

He knew his lady, and loved her with everything he had. Four years fighting along side one another had only strengthened his love for her, and long ago he’d given up pressuring her to reveal themselves. He knew one day they would, respected that she needed to reveal herself on her own terms, and Chat waited eagerly for that day.

One day he would get the chance to prove to Ladybug that he loved her both inside, and outside, the mask.

Until then he would continue to support her in any way he could, offering words of encouragement, protecting her back, defeating evil with her.

“We’ll see how beautiful I am after this fight. Voyager is one for the books, and I’d like to close this chapter.”

Chat bumped his shoulder against hers, smiling at the glare she shot him. “Relax my lady, all voyages come to an end.”

Ladybug scoffed with a shake of her head, but the small smile was what helped Chat breath a little easier. He could admit to himself that he needed her more than she needed him, and seeing her lighter side always instilled a stronger confidence in his own capabilities.

“How about the ole one two punch?” Chat suggested from their crouched position, comically jabbing at the air.

Ladybug looked at him with a hesitance in her eyes, teeth worrying her bottom lip.

“I don’t know Chat, we already did that, and it didn’t work.”

“Exactly! So he wont be expecting us to do it again.”

“I don’t know Chat,” she drew out, the reluctance clear in her tone.

“It’ll work Bug! Just be sure to keep up.” He told her with a wink, standing quickly from behind the overturned vehicle and ignoring Ladybugs hissed ‘ _Wait Chat!_ ’ behind him.

“Hey Voyager!” Chat called out dramatically, walking leisurely down the fractured street while swinging his baton over his shoulders.

The manic akuma turned his head unnaturally towards the leather clad super hero, a splitting smile cracking along the planes of his face.

“Lets go for a ride!” Chat yelled, catapulting himself swiftly forward and towards the akuma.

Like he was a fly in the air the akuma swatted out, knocking him back towards the ground in a fumbling heap. Chat sprung to his feet just as Voyager landed before him, his grayish hand raised menacingly to strike, fingers glowing unnaturally blue.

“I don't want to go anywhere with _you_.” Voyager sneered.

Chat watched with furrowed brows as Voyager’s smile twisted wider the moment a familiar cord wound tight around the glowing wrist, a sinking feeling blooming in the pit on his gut.

Voyager turned slowly, eyes and smile wide, focusing on the figure attached to the end of the wire and holding his wrist hostage.

“Ladybug run!” Chat yelled out at the same time the akuma reached forward and looped the wire around his other hand, yanking Ladybug closer towards him with a sudden pull.

Eyes widening in alarm she released the yoyo, but it was too little, too late.

Long glowing fingers attached to her own wrist, wide blue eyes looking up into crazed akuma slits.

“Let’s go on a voyage _Ladybug_.” He cackled a second before his whole body lit up in blue, the light creeping over Ladybug’s arm and slowly encapsulating her whole body.

“Ladybug!” Chat yelled, springing forward to tackle the akuma.

A wisp of light swung out, deflecting the attack, the blue around the two locked together creating a blinding bubble around them.

“ _No_! Ladybug!” Chat sprung forward again, hand raised high with his weapon to hit against the barrier with everything he was worth, a sickening desperation making his heart leap into his throat and his muscles strain for more, to do more, hit more, _be_ more.

The baton stopped against the light like it was a physical barrier. He felt it pulse once against the weapon, vibrating up into his hand, the power surging like it was alive.

“ _Cata—“_ before the command could leave his lips, much less be effective, Chat felt the barrier bursting outwards, throwing his body away in a spiraling fall, limbs folding beneath him and muscles bunching in an attempt to minimize the damage. 

His ears were ringing with the force of the impact, his body aching beneath his leather suit, but none of that mattered.

Somehow Chat broke through the barrier, and Ladybug needed him.

Willing his body to move Chat pushed himself up, rightening his spinning world slowly and looking towards the two.

“Ladyb—“ the words choked off in his throat, his green eyes widening impossibly behind his mask.

“No,” he whispered, taking a shocked step forward, eyes staring at the crater in the center of the street where Ladybug and Voyager had been. 

The empty crater.

“No.” Chat denied, stumbling to a fall, landing harshly on his knees, unwilling to believe what his eyes were telling him.

“No!” Fists slammed against pebbled rubble, his heart hammering in his chest, the world splintering around him.

“Ladybug!” The desperate cry ripped from his very soul, but she wouldn't answer him. She couldn't.

“ _Ladybug_!”

Both Ladybug and the akuma were gone.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (ʘ‿ʘ✿)


End file.
